


【迦周】A star is born

by Mutant8



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant8/pseuds/Mutant8
Summary: 宇宙星辰坠入爱河的故事。
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 8





	【迦周】A star is born

报纸上说有颗星星快要诞生了。

阿周那出生的那周，全世界的科研机构普天同庆，向新闻媒体发出快报：有颗具有自我意识的流星接近了地球，而科学家们成功与其取得了联络；祂拥有实现愿望的能力。一时间人类欢欣鼓舞，数十万台打字机日夜不停，无数纸片像雪花一样飞向广播电台，期望自己的愿望能变为播音员的声音，乘着电波传向太空。星星沉默不语，把这一切看在眼里：咔哒作响的印刷机，嘈杂的电话线路，新世纪前夕蠢蠢欲动的一颗颗心。

周五，在整颗行星已黔驴技穷，为了无音信的宇宙躁动不已时，缄默的流星终于发话了。

我是神的使者。祂说，话语绕过塑料喇叭和金属听筒，在生灵脑中回响。那声音没有温度，没有情感，却有一股强大而难以违抗的力量，牵引着长夜里彼此吼叫的人们侧耳倾听。神将要在世纪末降下裁判，于是派其身边的一颗游星前来执行。在观测了数日后，游星对人类繁荣又腐败的天性产生了浓重的好奇心。地球上源源不断孕育着的闹剧令神之使者心驰神往，决心推迟神裁，前往人间亲身体验。

星星宣布：我会作为人类降生。

一天后，在某座小国的医院里，一个褐肤黑发的孩子呱呱坠地。他的哭声与世界上其他成百上千的新生儿并无不同，而此时夜空中的流星早已消失得无影无踪，空留凡人在地上悲叹。

以上所有关于星星诞生的记载，阿周那只听说过传闻。他今年十九岁，正是大好青春年华，却几乎没接触过外面的世界。也许是对于新生儿过于强烈的母爱和机缘巧合的日期作崇，在看到婴儿那张湿润的小脸的一瞬间，母亲坚信自己的儿子就是那颗落入人间的星星。在他学会说话后不久，身为一国之后的贡蒂就将他送入山间的别馆，下令让专人把守，不得有外人进入。阿周那就这样在佣人和家庭教师的陪伴中渐渐长大，他鲜少有机会见到父母，但总在无形之中感到一双充满期盼的眼睛注视着自己。

阿周那刚满十八岁时，王后前来别馆看望他。被培养得彬彬有礼的小王子难掩心中激动，使出浑身解数想要讨得母亲欢心。他将自己字迹工整行文优美的散文念给母亲听，又搬出饱受老师赞颂的石膏雕像，亲自送到她座前。母亲带着得体的微笑收下他稚嫩的作品，挥手令人献上各种奇珍异宝送给阿周那，称赞他才华出众，激励得他愈发卖力地展现自己的能力。

“阿周那，我的孩子，”她说，用丝绸手帕擦去他脸上的汗水。那是她拜访的最后一天，阿周那在中庭花园为她起舞。午间的阳光打在晶莹的黑发上，照得他两颊像新熟的苹果一样微红发亮。“我早知道你比平常人要优秀得多。可是，你为我展示的这些才艺，普通人若是专心钻研十年也未必做不到。你身上最令我骄傲之处，还是在于你能达成他人究其所学也无法企及的伟业。” 她伸手拥他入怀，动作轻柔，阿周那却觉得背上的手臂仿佛有千斤重。

贡蒂从未提过那两个字，但年幼的阿周那早在佣人的口耳相传中捕捉到了母亲对自己不切实际的幻想。他人目光里的慈爱带着对于未知力量的崇拜，穿透阿周那本身，钉在星星的光芒上。他惧怕失却那虚假的爱，只好加倍鞭策自己，努力撑出超越凡人的假象来。

“看，这是我送给你的生日礼物。”王后挥手唤来仆人，为她递上一颗金蛋。金蛋表面覆盖着流光溢彩的珐琅，巧手的匠人在其上用金丝银线绘制出星与月的繁复图样。精致小巧的彩蛋顶部，溶金浇铸出阿周那的名字：是母亲的笔迹。她示意阿周那跟随她穿过花园，走向别馆的入口。王公贵族隐居的行宫通常装修低调，阿周那被安置的山间别墅却修建得富丽堂皇，堆满了全国各地赠来的宝物。别馆大厅吊高的屋顶正中有一盏枝型大吊灯，是由南部的商人周游列国得来的上好天然水晶雕刻而成，修得枝繁叶茂，栩栩如生。若干绛紫琉璃吊坠从灯枝间垂下，在绚烂的日光里折射出无数虹色光斑。阿周那跟随母亲走近吊灯底下，满头雾水地看着管家搬来梯子，接过金蛋置于吊灯顶部。他默默咬紧嘴唇。

“明天早饭后，我就要离开这里回到首都了。”王后面带不舍，抬头望向灯火包围间更加耀眼的那颗金蛋。“我将对你的寄语放在了这颗彩蛋里。阿周那，如果你真的想要让我欢笑，就不要借助外力，在明早前取下它为我朗读吧。...就当是分别前，为我做的最后一件事。” 

大厅的内部是旧式设计，天花板足足有五米高。即使算上吊灯本身的尺寸，想要够到其上的金蛋，也需要他起码插上翅膀飞起两三米才行。

这是一次试探，阿周那心想，牙齿尝到一丝腥甜血液。显然对肉体凡胎的他来说是件不可能的任务，偏偏阿周那的自尊心不允许他在久未相见的母亲面前低下头来。大厅里的佣人管家们纷纷放下手中活计，好奇地转向满脸通红的小王子，等待着他的回答。

片刻后，少年抬起头来，绽放出有礼的微笑。“好的，”他风度翩翩地点头，仿佛母亲不过是要他去庭院里摘一朵玫瑰，“我向您发誓，一定会为您在明早的餐桌前献上我的朗诵。”

夜晚的山间刮起了暴风雨。阿周那在床上蜷缩半晌，只觉得浑身都在跟随心脏发抖。狂风在落地窗外呼啸，雨水像子弹一样反复击打在玻璃上，他小小的心跳声一路混杂在其中，悄无声息地融化在大厅的黑暗里。梯子早被管家锁在某处的工具间里，但好强如他本就不可能选择去违背誓言偷来梯子。既然承诺要不借助外力，在阿周那看来解决方法就只有攀上吊顶，并在心里向不知道什么神努力祈祷自己不要在摔下来时伤得太过凄惨。

得缘于十几年来只能在宅邸里四处探索的经验，他对大厅的布置熟悉得如同自己的掌心。小臂划开浓重的黑暗，碰到楼梯光滑的扶手。阿周那挽起睡袍的袖子，像只灵活的黑猫般跃上台阶，身体已选定墙上的厚重画框作为下一个支撑点。脚尖一点，他踮脚站在楼梯口的雕像顶上，手指已堪堪抓住吊顶边缘。他稍稍松了口气：这一套动作对他来说难度并不很大。为了保证自己在贵族喜爱的运动中也不落后于他人，阿周那每天在伏案苦学之外，还会额外腾出时间来锻炼身体。没想到这自律的习惯竟然会在这种时候派上用场。他暗暗苦笑，以翻越围墙的肌肉记忆轻盈地翻入吊顶内部。

接下来的部分才是重头戏。吊顶坚实厚重，支撑一个少年人的体重不成问题；但也因此，留给阿周那伸展四肢的空间被挤占得极为狭小。他栖身在墙壁和天花板的夹角之间，刚刚几分钟内自己的所作所为连同紧张带来的头痛突然包裹了他。这幅模样若是被哪个出来巡夜的仆人看到，对方会作何想法呢？完美无缺的阿周那竟然为了母亲的赞颂许下了无法达成的诺言，以至于要在深夜避人耳目，狼狈地取得本应轻而易举到手的礼物。不行，绝对不能让他人发现。但倘若真有好事之人此时出现在大厅......

指甲刺破皮肉的痛感将阿周那拉回现实。他思考得过于用力，手脚都有些发抖。当下要紧的是设法从天花板一角前进到吊灯悬挂着的中央，取得金蛋，等母亲的拜访结束后再进行无用的自怨自艾。阿周那勉强屈腰抬起身体，在心里计算着到达吊灯底的距离。一阵凉风穿透大门的缝隙，袭向空中；灯杈上的琉璃挂坠迎风起舞，在漆黑的大厅里碰撞，迸发出点点亮光。阿周那看得有点晃神，将要抬起的腿又放了下去。

“你在做什么？” 

一道声音撕裂沉闷的空气，直直指向他藏身的角落。阿周那一惊，差点叫出声来，又赶紧伸手捂住嘴：他不能叫醒其他人。小王子此时理应已将战利品摆放在床头睡得香甜，而不是灰头土脸地躲在天顶一角，像个小偷一样瑟瑟发抖。一时间种种想法涌上心头，有的叫嚣着要惩罚敢于惊吓他的下人，有的急于怨恨自己大意没有小心隐瞒行踪，还有一个特别的念头指引他摸向口袋：那里藏着一柄用于防身的小刀。睡衣的柔软布料空空荡荡，早先他自己为了行动方便扔下了不必要的杂物。

“下来吧，那里并不能藏住人。”对方又唤了一声，这一次很明显已经注意到了他的小动作。阿周那咬咬牙，从吊顶里翻下身子，擦过借力的雕像，落在地板上。他甩开碍事的前发，抬头想看清这无礼之徒。

门厅里站着个高挑的人影。他身披一件长风衣，长靴上沾满尘土，肩上流下来的雨水在鞋跟处汇合，在地上留下几滩泥浆，显然在暴风雨里走了许久。方才摇晃吊灯的狂风恐怕是他进门时的前哨，而阿周那神经紧张的耳朵甚至没有捕捉到他的脚步声。陌生人放下手上的提箱，从口袋里取出打火机来点燃。摇曳的火光里，他苍白的脸与别馆里任何一张面孔都贴合不上。

抓紧身上的睡袍，阿周那的大脑一片混沌，目光不自觉地跟随着陌生人的飘向吊灯顶端的金蛋。它仍然饱满圆滑，借助着些许照明无辜地熠熠生辉。陌生人收回视线，又上下扫了扫光脚站在地上，手上满是灰尘的阿周那。碧蓝的眼瞳看得他浑身不自在，开始犹豫要不要摇铃唤醒管家。

就在他踌躇之时，对方颔首，以一种了然一切的语气开口：“原来如此。居然被放在那种地方，确实很难够到。你刚刚躲在吊顶里，是想跳到吊灯上去取吗？”

“！” 

自己的行动被轻而易举地看穿了。一阵热血难以自抑地涌上脸颊，阿周那鬼使神差地点点头。对方的表情过于平静，使得他狂跳的心也不知不觉放缓下来。不管这人到底是谁，他的举手投足之间都不带一丝恶意，看来并非前来刺杀王后的杀手。他拉开衣襟，在风衣内袋里摸索片刻，掏出一柄薄而长的金属物件。在阿周那来得及出声之前，怪人手臂有力地向后一振，金属像一支箭一样投向悬挂吊灯的玻璃支柱。

——接下来的五秒钟，阿周那毕生难忘。

脆弱的玻璃在冲击之下应声而断，沉重的巨型吊灯轰然坠落。金银细链在空中纠缠扩散，无力地向上划出弧线，又被末端无情的琉璃叶片拽向大理石地板。地面是一道冷酷的分界线，吞噬下华美的水晶枝杈又吐出剔透碎片，任由它们抗拒着引力肆意弹跳，作出一支满是不和谐音的奏鸣曲。曾被镶嵌在灯托上的数颗陶瓷珍珠挣脱了束缚，用力抛起自己素色的身躯，在地板上撞得粉碎。

阿周那愣愣地站在原地，看那人迈开长腿，跨过一地星屑，从勉强维持了原形的支架间拿起完好无损的金蛋向他递过来。

“你...” 

他捧着金蛋结结巴巴地开口，仿佛打碎吊灯的是他自己，战栗得像个笨手笨脚的小孩子。

“不必惋惜。按照你刚才的行动方针，灯臂在你挂上去的一瞬间就会断裂，结果上来说是一样的。”罪魁祸首仍然云淡风轻，戴着黑色手套的手从地上拾起凶器：一把未开刃的拆信刀。他掂了掂这寒光闪闪的小物件，抖掉上头的水晶碎片，把它也递给阿周那。

“给你的见面礼。” 他说。方才吊灯掉落时发出的巨大声响惊醒了不少仆人，会客厅里的电灯手忙脚乱地依次亮起；阿周那惊讶地发现对方的左眼是宝石般的红色。他刚想拒绝，楼梯上传来一声惊呼，是睡眼惺忪的管家发现了地上的一片狼藉，和站在其中的小主人与不速之客。他赶紧把拆信刀塞进睡袍口袋里。几名穿着睡裙的女佣簇拥过来，仔细检查他身上有无伤口，又为他掸去灰尘。她们并不为突然出现的这个浑身湿透的陌生人感到惊讶。阿周那眨眨眼。

在灯光照明下，陌生人显得有些局促，他伸出手来：

“你好，阿周那。我叫迦尔纳，是新来的家庭教师。”

手中的彩蛋咔嗒一声弹开，露出空洞的内里。

第二天的早饭味同嚼蜡。在早餐桌旁看见手捧金蛋的阿周那似乎给贡蒂造成了很大冲击，她嗫嚅半晌，靠在椅背上落下泪来。华贵的彩蛋里空无一物，阿周那唯有沉默以对。两人相对无言地在长桌旁坐了一刻钟，最终阿周那唤来随从搀扶王后起身，静立在清晨的微风里目送她几乎是落荒而逃的背影。多亏手脚勤快的女仆们，昨夜的闹剧并未传到贡蒂耳中，算是留给阿周那的最后一点慰藉。载着母亲和一众随从的高级轿车渐渐远去，没有人从车窗中探出身子朝他招手。阿周那提了提嘴角，想扯出一个微笑，发现面部肌肉僵硬得不听使唤，遂放弃。

有生以来第一次，他在面对他人时感到不知所措。贡蒂看到他时的反应夹杂了太多不明情感，无从分辨到底是何处出了差错。空无一物的彩蛋像是对阿周那本人的一次模仿，无声地嘲讽他同它一样：外表被粉饰得光彩照人，内里却脆弱不堪，连母亲的一个梦想也无法承载。

时刻尚早，他站在静寂的门厅里，感受朝阳逐渐抚上自己的额头。背后传来脚步声，多半是为他送来外套的女仆。他没有回头。

“抱歉，”迦尔纳说，“我好像帮了倒忙。” 他看起来气色不错，已经换下了那件脏兮兮的长大衣，黑色衬衫使他雪白的肤色显得更加突兀，阿周那从没在现实中见过这样的人。昨晚收拾残局完毕后，管家告诉他，迦尔纳是由前几日返乡的德罗纳老师推荐来的，老人已经事先向别馆寄来了推荐信。小主人为母亲到访的消息亢奋过度，无心处理杂务，管家于是代为回笔。本来应该在前几日就已上任，据说是由于天气关系，通往别馆的盘山公路关闭，昨晚才堪堪到达。

看他那副样子，倒像是走路上山来的。阿周那心想，别过头去对道歉不做回复。事到如今，他也不知道该怪罪给谁，更无从解释自己胸中的挫败感和失落。他想象一个蚌壳，紧闭嘴唇，希望迦尔纳能从他的沉默里自行解读出想听的话。

对方完全没有接收到他的这番努力。迦尔纳不依不饶地凑过脸来，在晨光里直视他的双眼。

“你在哭吗？” 

“与你无关。”阿周那冷冷地回答，又觉得自己这番应对实在失礼，于是抬起手来捂住脸，尽力掩盖湿润的泪痕。“谢谢您昨晚帮我的忙。距离上课时间还有一个小时，不介意的话我想独处一会，迦尔纳先生。”

“不要用敬语。” 迦尔纳站在原地没动，仍然定定地看着阿周那的脸。

“我出身的村庄里，有位农夫每天早上都要痛哭一场。”他突然说，不顾自己听起来有多奇怪，“他家的门口有个陶瓷罐子，里面存满了他的眼泪。没人知道为什么，但如果不收集到当天的泪水，他就不会出门。我在离家游学之前，特地去拜访过他。”

眼前的手慢慢松开。高墙里长大的小王子极少听到与市井百姓有关的故事，他悄悄抬起睫毛。

“他给我的回复是，‘用泪水浇灌出来的花会长得更美，因为它们知晓了悲伤这种最为美丽的人类情感。’” 迦尔纳总结道，“他认为哭泣时是人最美的时刻。我没法下判断，但他说得确实很真诚。”

“然后呢？”阿周那忍不住追问，他听得入迷，也忘了掩盖自己的失态。“他种出来的花是什么样子的？”

迦尔纳耸耸肩：“不知道。我没有向他询问。”他拍了拍阿周那的肩膀，对自己这番话起到的效果非常满意。他转身走回室内，又想起什么，回过头来询问阿周那：“你今天想学什么？”

“......一般都是由老师来决定。”阿周那老实回答。他习惯了成为名师最心爱的学生，这还是头一遭有人问他自己想学什么。迦尔纳的视线像一把钳子撬开蚌壳，不知想要从中搜到什么；昨夜被发现时的窘迫感重新漫上四肢。拆信刀冰冷的触感仿佛还在指尖徘徊，他深吸一口气，对着迦尔纳离去的背影提高声音：“你投刀的动作！”

对方停下脚步。阿周那绞尽脑汁，想从一团乱麻的思绪里抽出完整的句子来：“能在没有灯的状况下准确瞄准目标，肯定是经过了仔细的计算才出手的。...之前的老师，没有人教过我这个。” 他不知该如何形容那一连串行动，但直觉告诉他必定少不了一番苦练。幸运的是，阿周那正需要做些杂事耗尽全身无处发泄的力气。

“是吗。”迦尔纳点点头，重新拾起步伐：“你拥有成为战士的直觉，这很好。但我不擅长手下留情，还需要你做好心理准备。”

“那真是再好不过了。” 阿周那从这挑衅般的话语中找回一丝平常的自己。太阳完全升起来了，他追随着新任教师的背影往庭院走去。

迦尔纳的确是个怪人。任职阿周那的家庭教师近两年来，他几乎没制定过固定的课程计划表，所有学术相关全留给阿周那自主学习。他沉默寡言，长着一副外乡人的奇怪面孔，却总能和本地人打成一片。王后自上次拜访后再也没有光临过山间别墅，仅是偶尔派人来宣读一两封短讯，顺带召回一些打理别馆的仆从佣人。阿周那心知母亲对自己的失望，但迦尔纳的到来给他带来了新的希望：据他所说，外面的世界发生了变革。人们正在互相争斗，为不可言喻的恐慌相互掠夺。战火虽然尚未触及这热带小国，冲突的火种却早在民众间埋下。或许她不再需要一个万能的学者，而是一名能够以一敌百的将领。若是如此，即使没有众人所盼的天生神力，阿周那也相信在刻苦磨练后，自己能够取得再度回到母亲座前的资本。

别馆里的人手渐渐减少，从各地送来的金银珍宝仍没有要停下的架势。出于自肃心，阿周那把它们全部堆进空出来的佣人房间，只偶尔取出一两件送到附近小镇的当铺去换取现金和食物。原本这是管家负责的任务，在管家也回归了首都后，这件活计就落在了迦尔纳身上。他不如上一任教师热切，也没有管家的效率，往往一出门就是一整天，清晨才带着货物和轶事出现在别馆大门前。他声称自己不善言辞，武术只会用拳脚传达，每天下午的学习时间被他用来给阿周那灌输一些小镇上听来的家长里短：从面包店老板娘的绯闻一路讲到都市自行车幽灵的巨大阴谋，只要是镇民谈论的热门话题他都记下来讲给阿周那听。迦尔纳很不会讲故事，常常把传闻讲得毫无悬念，但无法出门的阿周那不在乎。他从未接触过别馆雇员以外的他人，关于外界的只言片语对他已经弥足珍贵。相应地，他假装没有注意到迦尔纳对代数科学的一窍不通，只在闲暇时自己读书研习。

迦尔纳身上满是谜团，会就任他的家庭教师显然别有用心，且与阿周那疑似流星再世的传言脱不开干系。阿周那在上课的第一天就注意到了，却迟迟不愿点破。迦尔纳的身份与阿周那的平凡是两个心照不宣的秘密，而知晓有人同自己一样有着隐瞒之事的感觉很安心。只有这样，阿周那才能从自己欺瞒了众人的自我厌恶里抽出精力来与迦尔纳斡旋。不管他到底是何来意，阿周那都想尽可能地维持住星星身份的假象，让迦尔纳能在寂寥的山中多停留一会，多讲述一些奇闻，多让他尝到几次败北的滋味。

阿周那有些自私地从中汲取着活着的实感。

今天的迦尔纳有些不对劲。阿周那擦去汗水时暗自想道。

从训练的第一天起迦尔纳就毫不收敛自己的锋芒，赤手空拳也经常令阿周那招架不住，在几招之内结束格斗。即使一年来阿周那进步巨大，也很少像今日这样，两人从清晨缠斗至正午仍分不出胜负。

迦尔纳看向他的眼神飘忽，往常轻易就被看穿的攻击他竟有好几次躲闪不及，这让阿周那有些莫名地烦躁。没准迦尔纳在镇上遇到了哪位美貌的卖花姑娘，他带着恶意地揣测，一夜露水情缘后还魂不守舍。即使超然如迦尔纳，也免不了被美貌蛊惑心神啊......他模仿着通俗小说里的台词在脑内讽刺地感叹，故意不去注意自己酸溜溜的腔调。话题里的男主人公扫过来一腿，适时地打断了阿周那的幻想。他轻轻调整重心，矮下身子躲过攻击，上前贴近迦尔纳，让两道粗重的呼吸混合在一处。迦尔纳仍然在发呆，眼神空虚地看着阿周那，不知在越过他思念哪位佳人。借助这个机会，阿周那飞起一拳，正中对手下巴，顷刻间终结了这场漫长的格斗。

“是我输了。打得很出色，阿周那。” 迦尔纳的声音在地上响起，真心实意地称赞道。阿周那心中的烦躁不减反增。

“闭嘴。你走神了，这根本不能算一次正当的胜利。” 

迦尔纳果真不再应声。阿周那没有上前去拉他起身的意思，他也就顺势躺在庭院柔软的草坪上，让汗水慢慢滑过耳畔，滴进泥土里。地面很柔软；昨天阿周那输掉格斗后刚刚整理过花园。迦尔纳发现他有些微神经质的一面：每逢心情不佳，阿周那就会全神贯注在打扫卫生上。从他自己的房间开始到中庭走廊，每一块玻璃都要擦得闪闪发亮，每一件家具都要一尘不染。之后若是还有精力的话，他就会投身进永无止境的园艺规划。昨天的训练时间很短，庭院里不少灌木已经被修剪得齐齐整整。导致阿周那心情不佳的原因总出在迦尔纳身上，但今天他也没有去探究的余裕。他抬起手遮挡日光，余光瞟到阿周那仍然站在阴影里，背影向着远处的一株玫瑰，不知在兀自烦恼着什么。

“你说得对，我确实在考虑事情。”阿周那猛地一震，像只受惊的猫，迦尔纳有一瞬间甚至能看到他炸开的尾巴毛。“今天下午的课程要麻烦你自习了。我已经把需要的课本放在你卧室门口了，虽说应该书上讲得非常详细了...如果你还是有不懂的地方，可以来找我。......抱歉了。” 迦尔纳的脸有点可疑地发红，背过身去的阿周那没有发现。

迦尔纳口中自习需要的课本足足有两大摞，装订不一，堆积来比阿周那还要高。也不知道那个男人是动用了何种手段搬运上来的。他想起迦尔纳偏瘦的身形。那副衬衫包裹下的身躯能爆发出多大的力量，只有阿周那亲身感受过。不对，现在不是想迦尔纳的时候。他摇摇头甩掉杂念，从书籍堆的顶端小心拿下来几本，走进书房里。

半小时后，一本精装书飞出敞开的门，在走廊墙壁上砰地一声撞得四分五裂。扔出它的那只手此时又羞又恼地推翻摇摇晃晃的书堆，从中胡乱捡出一两本来翻开阅览，又将它们挥手甩向角落。

迦尔纳留给他的自习课题竟然是性教育。阿周那面红耳赤，怪不得他特地把书搬到自己卧室——回忆起来，迦尔纳留下的话语实在是耐人寻味，姗姗来迟的羞耻感令他不住颤抖。多此一举，他无声地抱怨，双手开始自觉地捡拾地上的残页。即使从未出过别馆大门，阿周那也算是个成年人了；床笫之欢的知识于他并不陌生，也不让他觉得害臊。他气恼的是早上决斗时自己那一通不着边际的胡思乱想，以及迦尔纳胆敢把他看成毛都没长齐的小孩子，还要用这种方式教他基础生理知识。

收拾好满地翻开的书，阿周那忿忿不平地打着腹稿走向迦尔纳的房间，决心要好好嘲讽他一番。平日里自己总被迦尔纳撞见失态之处，这回可算让他抓到了把柄。他猛地推开门。

“原来伟大的迦尔纳先生也会为人类的本能感到羞耻。” 语带讥讽，其中不知有几分是冲着早先自己想象中的迦尔纳去的。

或许是没有料想到阿周那会突然破门而入，迦尔纳被吓了一跳，松开手来。沐浴后尚未擦干的白发四处乱翘，发尖的水滴一下飞溅，在衬衫领口处晕开一片深色。阿周那尽力控制自己的视线不去追随那片水渍。

“我只是认为你可能会想要一点私人空间。” 他说，又拿起毛巾。

“您平时可从来不是这样。特地留出时间是想让我做什么呢？” 话一出口，阿周那突然害怕起得到回答，于是放缓语气：“书上说，大部分人类只是为了追求那一两秒的快乐才会进行性行为。”

“嗯。”

“在我看来这只能算是本性肤浅，没什么好值得害羞的。” 阿周那说，他喉咙发紧，只好提高音量给自己壮胆，先前想好的尖言冷语全被抛至脑后。迦尔纳的房间好像突然间在缩小，覆着淡绿壁纸的墙壁朝他逼压下来。

迦尔纳从乱发下抬起脸来，眼底的蓝色锐利发亮，几乎要将阿周那刺穿。他的目光像一只无形的手，掠过男孩发烫的脸颊，轻扶褐色皮肤下的喉结，沿着丝绸长衫一路向下，指尖点在他下腹部的线条上。阿周那遍布全身的神经都在那触碰下收紧，一阵热潮由表层的毛细血管扩散开来。

“你知道性高潮是什么感觉吗？” 他发问，声音低沉得有些陌生。

“...不知道。你呢？” 

“我也不知道。” 隐形的大手扼住他的咽喉。阿周那想拆穿他的谎言，张了张嘴，一个字也吐不出来。夕阳的余晖将稠密空气染成蜂蜜色，迦尔纳瘦削的手腕不经意间搭上他的后颈。

一双湿润苍白的嘴唇贴上来，将言语封进唇齿之间。

一切都似乎顺理成章。第一个吻没有柔情蜜意，训练时曾让他吃过不少苦头的手指此时以完全不同意义的狠厉捏住阿周那线条明朗的下颌，逼迫他张嘴接受对方的入侵。迦尔纳的嘴唇柔软，牙齿和舌头却来势汹汹，激烈地掠夺着阿周那所剩无几的氧气。他吻得投入，将身体弯下来把阿周那罩住，毫不留情地撕开丝质长袍的领口。微凉的空气接触到他的肩膀，开始磨蹭着向下流动。

缺氧使人视野模糊。阿周那靠在床头像个落水者一样大口喘气，半个身子已经被压在布料堆里。迦尔纳的动作在他身体各处发掘出过于新鲜的快感，思考回路无法处理生物本能的快乐，温暖的血液奔腾冲向大脑，从眼眶里推落微咸的泪珠。迦尔纳滚烫的体温探进来，激得他忍不住夹紧大腿。他听到身上人的一声闷哼。

“放松。” 迦尔纳说，有些变调的嗓音让阿周那稍微得意起来，好像自己夺回了一点主动权。他抬起手去拽年长者身上的衬衫，暗示着索求一个吻。白发覆盖下来，一红一蓝的虹膜占据了他的全部注意力。

未经人事的身体轻易就沉沦在迷乱欲望里。等阿周那再回过神来时，天空已经染上浓烈的蓝紫色。洁白的光柱从天窗里照射下来，将周围的一切涂抹在阴影里。

幸好迦尔纳的房间在顶楼，他心想，别墅里仅剩的几个女仆不会听到自己之前发出的荒唐娇声。偷情对象抓着他的手臂睡得酣熟，阿周那活动一下泄力的四肢，挪开那只手，打算去清洁身上体液留下的粘腻痕迹。迦尔纳在睡梦中动了动，红光在他胸口一闪而过。阿周那僵住了。屏住呼吸，他小心地掀开毛毯一角。

夜色夺走了黑白以外的色彩，使得迦尔纳赤裸的皮肤在月光照耀下几乎发着光。他均匀起伏着的胸膛中间，一颗宝石自然地镶嵌在线条凹陷处，无辜地映出点点星空，和阿周那惊愕的脸。与迦尔纳左眼同样浓烈的赤红色在视网膜上爆裂燃烧，迸发着远超凡人承受力的炽热温度，与脑海深处关于迦尔纳的记忆碰撞共鸣。他想起迦尔纳的异常之处：他不似普通人的浅色外表，敏捷的身手，以一敌百的力量。一个可怕的想法浮现在眼前。勉强找回呼吸，一阵剧烈的恐惧把阿周那攫住。

你什么都没有看到。阿周那暗示自己。那日之后的一切又回归日常，迦尔纳照旧出门，回归，讲些乱七八糟的故事，进行格斗训练——胜败数仍旧是他略微领先。偌大的房子里人手逐渐减少，阿周那不顾仆人的阻拦，干脆自己包揽了清洁扫除的工作。所幸绝大多数房间已被弃置为储物仓库，他的打扫路线仅包含了二楼的几间卧室书房，止于阁楼的单人间门口。单薄的门板成了阿周那心里的一个空洞，掩藏着黑夜里那惊鸿一瞥，和其后翻腾而来的恍然大悟。白日里他仍旧是一个出色的学生，伏案钻研天体物理宇宙奥秘，再放下书换上便服，与迦尔纳在庭院里交手。他曾想过给母亲写去书信，又几度犹豫着放下笔：自己能够写出什么呢？纸上虚无的自卖自夸？无从开口的思念？——还是，由心爱的孩子亲手打碎的幻想？高高在上的一国之母不需要软弱的话语，而阿周那眼前就存在着更配得上她垂青的人选。像对待空白的信纸一样，他将这些思绪也大力揉皱，扔进空洞里。我的生活正在步入正轨，他告诫空洞，只需要等到下一次生日时母亲到来，证明自己的价值就好。那时年满二十的阿周那也不会再需要家庭教师了，他会披上戎装，为回报供养自己的人民百姓而战。迦尔纳只需被他遗弃在山间尘嚣里，像他来时一样自如地返回乡村。

夜幕降临时，这一切完好的假象都被他自己推开门的手打得粉碎。迦尔纳的存在燃烧得过于灼眼；而阿周那是一只妄图违抗天性的飞蛾。白天交换的每一个眼神每一次碰撞都在夜晚化作引力，牵扯着他一次次悄悄敲开顶楼卧室的门。阿周那愈发频繁地半夜造访，迦尔纳也有求必应，像以往满足他任何一个要求那样，公平公正拥他入怀。

气温逐渐升高，有一夜阿周那精神不振，留在卧室靠着床头阅读。半夜窗台上传来一阵窸窸窣窣的噪音，他拎着台灯推开玻璃门，看见一个灰扑扑的迦尔纳理所当然似地沐浴在月光里，发间还落着几片树叶。

“拔了灯罩的话，你的成功率会高一些。” 夜袭者说。“灯罩太重，有它挥不起来。”

阿周那失笑。“原来你是来找我打架的。” 他走回室内放下台灯，余光看见白色人影也跟着往室内走来，赶紧回身制止：“等一下，别进来。你到底是怎么想的，沾上这么一身树枝叶子？难道是爬树上来的吗？”

“是啊。” 迦尔纳说，“确切地说，我是爬树下来的。女仆说你今天状态不好，为了方便半夜照顾你，就睡在二楼客房了。” 他拍掉肩上的树枝，又补充道：“你很受她们爱护。”

“......那是自然。” 阿周那换上便鞋，走到阳台上：“好了，速战速决吧。竟然还要特地从阳台过来，真不知道你是体贴还是不体贴。”

迦尔纳直直地盯着他，黑夜里他的表情模糊不清。迟疑片刻，他还是提拳攻过来，被阿周那侧身躲过。脸颊贴近阿周那耳边时，他低声说道：“那就这样吧。你的身体状况究竟如何，就让我亲身检查一下吧。”

听起来是十足的性骚扰发言。阿周那明白他大概是在关心自己的健康，但还是忍不住红了脸颊。刚想开口指责对方说话不注意措辞，迦尔纳的攻击已迫近脸前，他赶紧收回心思专注在战斗上。即使并非本意，一旦开始格斗，迦尔纳就会心无旁骛地集中在战胜对手上。阿周那悲哀地发现，即使是迦尔纳这种一根筋的地方，自己也被吸引得无法自拔。

他们最终还是打到了床上。倒向枕头时，阿周那拼命挥动四肢，想阻止迦尔纳把身上的尘土带到被褥上，却只起到了反作用。他比以往稍高的体温和动作被解读成邀请的暗号，迦尔纳反而更加兴奋起来，动作也比往常粗暴不少。肢体接触后阿周那也被挑起情欲，两人纠缠至凌晨才沉沉睡去。

早晨女仆摇铃的声音隔着门板唤醒了阿周那。他头疼欲裂，从床上撑起半个身子，又埋头摔进枕头里。四个小时的睡眠时间不够他的头脑正常运转，床单上的各色痕迹让他洁癖发作得想闷死自己。

“阿周那少爷？您醒了吗？早饭已经准备好了！”摇铃声还在继续，想必是女仆考虑到他昨晚脸色不佳，贴心地将食物送上门前。被窝里伸出一只手，胡乱在阿周那脖子上拍了拍。迦尔纳醒了。他也睡眼惺忪，看起来大有要接着睡回笼觉的架势；阿周那抓住他的肩膀。

“醒醒，”他急促地说，“有人来了。” 他朝门的方向偏头，又指指床上未着寸缕的自己和扔了一地的凌乱衣物，意思不言而喻。

有一瞬间，迦尔纳的异色双眼瞪大了，罕见地露出无措的神色。他顶着鸡窝头发呆的样子着实有些好笑；在阿周那捂住嘴的当口，迦尔纳飞快地捡起自己的衬衫，赶在女仆开门的前一秒翻身滚到床板底下。

“阿周那少爷？怎么了吗？”

“没、没事......谢谢你特地帮我把早餐送上来。”阿周那还记得拉高被子挡住自己，面部肌肉因为用力过猛而有些酸痛：“辛苦了，换完衣服我会自己过去吃的。” 女仆微笑着鞠了个躬，放下推车，裙摆消失在门后。

听着脚步声逐渐远去，阿周那长出一口气，笑意挡不住地爬上脸颊。他想掀开床帘奚落迦尔纳两句，看见对方已经站起身来去穿衣服，拉起衬衫袖子的动作行云流水，与上课时的迦尔纳老师相差无几。

他突然又不想说话了。

在迦尔纳眼中，早上的一出闹剧与走在路上摔了一跤多半没什么区别。过去几个月来的夜会令不食人间烟火的小王子沉沦于肌肤之亲，迦尔纳却还是那个不悲不喜的迦尔纳。水乳交融时自己身上被烙下的细密吻痕成了他借题发挥的道具，将浅薄的情感投射在迦尔纳身上，企图将他也拉下凡尘，同自己落在一处，成为两个互舔伤口的失败者。

合上衣襟时宝石在迦尔纳胸口闪过警示的亮光。

阿周那闭上眼脸，看见一颗明星在漆黑的苦海里沉浮。翻腾的海浪将明星几次推上高空，泡沫碎裂开来，任由星星自如地浮上水面，光辉在无边黑夜里创造出白色地平线。无力的海水掩盖不住明星的光芒，他却暗自希望那星光溺毙在黑暗深处。

迦尔纳过来印下最后一吻的时候，他刻意别开了脸。察觉到他的拒绝，年长者没有强求，仅是站在原地用眼神询问他哪里不对。室外天光大亮，迦尔纳背光的轮廓被映照得有几分透明，更加与周遭的事物格格不入。阿周那压下酸涩的生理泪水。有那么几秒钟他想提出来分手，接着又咽下字眼：说到底，他们从来就没开始过。一切不过是迦尔纳在迁就自己的私欲，一如他当初答应教导自己体术，所有附带的价值情感只存在于自己脑中，以至于甚至无法将失恋归咎在别人身上。

可即使是单方面的结束，他也想最后放任自己一次。阿周那垂下眼帘，不敢去听自己的声音：“我有一件想拜托你的事。”

“在我能力范围内的话，什么事都可以。”

“呃...” 卡壳了。这实在是一次过于蹩脚的撒娇，不论是发起者还是被撒娇的对象都不够格。视线转了转，他抓住一根救命稻草：“你当初打碎的那个吊灯...是我母亲很中意的艺术品。还有几个月就是我的生日了，我想给她一个惊喜。” 我还不如让迦尔纳去给我摘颗星星下来，起码离谱得坦诚一点。他攥紧床单，没来由地心跳加快。按迦尔纳的性格，他真有可能答应下这种小家子气的无理要求。

“是这样啊。很遗憾，我实在没法做到倒转时间，抱歉。” 回答来得迅速，他松了口气：只要得到拒绝就足够了。只需要不被纵容一次，他就能够自己找好走出一场独角戏的所有借口。他想说出没关系，被对方打断：“但是它模仿的植物，我倒是可以去找。” 

迦尔纳不解风情地继续，“紫藤花。原本是远东才有的植物，现在的话，或许城市里的植物园也有种植。以真正的生物代替玻璃拟态展示给尊敬的人，我认为会是与你很相配的礼物。”

阿周那没吭声，他有种想要冲着虚空大吼大叫的冲动。连无解的要求都能被化解为无可指摘的计划，他无形中又吃了一场败仗，而胜利方甚至不觉得这是场战争。黑色的浪潮吞吃掉他的自责，叫嚣着驱使他点点头。

要说起来，这还是他们第一次共同迎来早晨。

迦尔纳出了远门；他平日也经常下山去镇上购物，起先的几天阿周那没有允许自己感到寂寞，一心扑在学业上。该死的紫藤花，他在脑海里勾勒着植物的叶片枝蔓，对着稀薄的空气挥出拳头。没人回应他的进攻，这一拳的力度就暧昧地散开在晚风里，压在他胸口，使人加倍地不痛快。一周过去，迦尔纳仍然杳无音信，阿周那在梦中与自己搏斗。别傻了，他躺在幻想里同一片苍白的干燥沙滩上，感受地面被怒涛拍打得震动。你没有资格去担心迦尔纳，那个男人言出必行，而你只会进行拙劣的伪装。遥远的海面尽头，星光被暗流拨动着剧烈地打转，光芒刺目。阿周那抬起手挡住眼睛。一个浪头打在他脸上，窒息中他缓缓沉入更深的梦境。

连日的暴风雨来得令人怀念。像是命运的某种恶趣味，阳台处传来巨响时，阿周那正在床头重温同一本书。听见声音，他匆忙踩上拖鞋，踉跄着推开落地窗，不知道自己为何感到惊喜。迦尔纳总是会回来的。

这一次他没有忘记拔掉灯罩，迦尔纳却没有指出来的力气了。

在阿周那感到异常之前，迦尔纳抬起手腕，将细长粗糙的植物枝茎塞进对方手里，这个动作带出一声疼痛的低哼。阿周那的全身仿佛冻住了：借着台灯微弱的光，他看清了手中的馈赠物——一支沾染了血迹，花瓣脱落了大半的紫藤枝。上前拥抱迦尔纳时，温热的血液混合着冷雨，渗进他的皮肤里。迦尔纳的体重朝他倒下来，比想象中轻上不少，阿周那却膝窝一软，险些一同倒下。他扶住迦尔纳的肩膀，左手触到绽开的皮肉，深红的血随着他的步伐颤抖着滴在地板上。

足不出户的阿周那显然没有想到暴雨引发的积水早已将别馆围成一座孤岛。他更没有料到的是，面对封锁的公路时，迦尔纳的第一反应会是绕路攀登后山。热带的山间野兽群居，右肩血肉模糊的撕裂伤不知是拜哪对尖牙所赐。更令他痛苦的是，来自外界的迦尔纳绝不会像他一样对风险一无所知。他就是会在经历冷静思考后，仍然决定为一个微不足道的要求赌上性命的人。

阿周那以为自己会流下热泪，或者起码发出一两声呜咽，但事实并非如此。认知到迦尔纳的行动准则有种奇特的爽快感，好像一场高烧之后骤然清晰的五感，他的头脑陷入狂热的清醒中。自身的卑劣矮小被满地的深红血迹无声拷问着，而他终于吐露出了那句答案。将伤者平放在床上，他摇铃唤来女仆，又打开状似地球仪的酒柜，拎出一瓶杜松子酒。

他拔掉瓶塞，把昂贵的酒液统统泼洒在迦尔纳肩上。

所幸表面看起来吓人的伤口并没有预测中深可见骨。镇上来访的医生给出的意见是卧床静养一个月，这一个月的时间已经足够阿周那重新规划自己的生活，把与迦尔纳的接触缩减到最小。宅邸里最后留下的几名女仆被他派遣去照看迦尔纳换药，自己则在书房里架起行军床，书籍成为他最后的堡垒。那支染血的紫藤仍然插在床头花瓶里，在一个又一个梦境里将他拽进大海深处。止住呼吸被深渊吞噬时，他清晰地意识到，某些事在冥冥之中已经成为注定。

在几个人的集中看护之下，迦尔纳恢复的速度快得出奇，野兽的啃咬没有在他身上留下一丝伤痕。他痊愈的那天，阿周那召集别馆里最后的几名佣人做了顿大餐，翌日清晨便遣散了所有下人，别馆里只剩下他与迦尔纳。战火由他亲手点起，为的是逼迫自己直面早已下定的决心。

他决定杀死星星。

一旦认清了自己的愿望后，规划行动就只是刻在他骨子里的条件反射行为。没了他人的目光拘束，阿周那自由自在发挥出自己不为人知却最为娴熟的特长：自我训诫。像控制一台机器一样，他控制自己收回多余的眷恋、收回推开门的冲动、收回从争斗中汲取养分的需求。与迦尔纳的对决只会带来两种可能性，任意一种都不需要他努力构建出鲜活的自我。历史典籍取代了迦尔纳天马行空的小巷传闻，读书的日子阿周那把自己整日关在房间里写大篇大篇无处投递的论文，在训练场上与迦尔纳交手时又多了不少狠戾感。自主增加的学业量压得他喘不过气，迦尔纳却也没有反应，像个木头似的任由他滥用力气，无论多重的攻击都信手接下。言语成了二人间的多余之物，空荡的宅邸里两人的轨迹难以重合，沉默像只笨重的大象，在空气里飞速生长。裂痕在他们之间开枝散叶，阿周那反倒觉得，两片被自己强行嵌在一起的拼图终于渐渐松开，命运在最后一刻允许了他摘下笨重的假面。涛声已经近在咫尺，留给他的时间不多了。

那年的夏天异常炎热，蝉声里阿周那渐渐失控，梦里的浪涛无时无刻不在眼前出现。失眠的夜晚他狂乱地在卧室里来回踱步，拉开每一方抽屉，绝望地试图寻找能够排解仿佛要涨破皮肤的巨大感情的解药。它就安静地躺在床头柜里，与两年前初见时无异地细长、闪亮，尾端还带着水晶碎片留下的划痕。

那是迦尔纳送给他的见面礼。

杀意像一把钉子刺进他胸口，疼得他辗转反侧，几乎要落下泪来。

研磨那把拆信刀成了阿周那新的入眠方式。情绪的洪流在夜深人静时尤其汹涌，只有看见自己的手按在凶器上才能为他带来些许心安。曙光初现前，他用自己的手臂试验刀的锋利。刀刃像支笔在褐色的手臂上缓缓留下横线，暗红的墨水涌现出来，融进凹刻花纹里。昏暗的灯光下伤口内部饱满的血肉闪闪发光，与记忆里迦尔纳胸口的红宝石渐渐重合。

阿周那不知道迦尔纳有没有看穿渐渐增长的绷带下蔓延的究竟是什么，也不想知道。授课时迦尔纳没有对他的沉默寡言提出意见，举手投足间看不出他的生活里曾留下过阿周那浓墨重彩的一笔。尽管不愿承认，他的淡然给阿周那带来了一种恐慌的预感：即使整个世界藉由他的手分崩离析，迦尔纳也会像帮路人拾起失物一样沉默着拼好碎片，阿周那是谁、为何要作出毁灭之举于他无关紧要。

这预感又在他腕上刻下几道誓言。

二十岁生日的前夜多云，夏夜特有的烦闷少见缺席，让阿周那无需多费周折就陷入熟睡。明天就是一切结束之日，金属硬物在枕下的触感安抚着他，替他斩断忧人的梦境，他终于放松下来。

一阵冷风将他从无梦的睡眠中唤醒。阿周那睁开眼，迦尔纳苍白的脸贴在眼前，膝盖尖锐地压在他身上，眉间酝酿着怒气；是暗示着山雨欲来的深沉怒火。阿周那从没见过他这样的神情。身体下意识地活动，左手处传来尖利的痛感，他才发现自己的左腕被人朝上钳制着，松散绷带下的伤痕触目惊心。

“为什么。” 是不容抗拒的语气。对方是真的在动怒，这只让阿周那更加想要割裂那发声的喉舌。

“没什么，不过是凡人的烦恼罢了。你为我受过伤，我也用伤口偿还，合情合理。” 他想学着迦尔纳的语气，声带不听使唤。他发现自己在笑。迦尔纳也会在意伤口吗？酒精处理时无论神经发出多么剧烈的惨叫他永远不皱眉头。还是在意自己这个有过一段荒谬情事的学生呢？结束不过几周，就牵挂到半夜探视自己这样的庸人了吗？他伸手探到枕头底下的冰凉金属。刀尖锋利，他的食指上渗出一滴血。

迦尔纳脸上一瞬闪过错愕的神情。借助这个机会，他抽出刀抵住身上人胸口的宝石。

“放开我。”

白色手指应声而动。施舍的星星无法违抗人类的要求。迦尔纳的目光仍死死地锁定着他。

“你有什么烦恼的话，我会解决。”

头疼越来越强烈，他抬手捂住自己的脸。

手指间漏出一串笑声，尖利刻薄，简直不像自己的声音。

“……笑不出来啊。你不可能会理解的吧，我丑陋的愿望。毕竟你根本不是人类啊。”

“我要杀了你，迦尔纳。我想要杀害星星。”

云层变换，月光逐渐爬上迦尔纳的脸庞。片刻震惊后，淡泊感又回到他的脸上。阿周那的心往下一沉。

“…居然让你产生了这样的误会，实在是我的责任。”迦尔纳喃喃道。刃尖还抵着胸口，他就着动作慢慢弯下腰去吻阿周那，不住哆嗦的刀被他一把抓住丢开。阿周那在他身下像条脱水的鱼一般用力挣扎，迦尔纳的手按住他的喉咙，强迫他接受渡过来的氧气。

“你知道星星诞生的预言吧，阿周那。神只会眷顾人间二十年，如果人类配不上神的赏赐，星星就会离开，把人类放逐在永恒的孤独里。这座宅邸的一切，都是人类为了讨好那颗星星而献上的。…实在是愚蠢的想法。只有凡人才会被雍容华贵蛊惑内心。” 迦尔纳贴着他的嘴唇说，吐息间的声音像一串惊雷在阿周那耳边炸响。他挡在脸前的手臂被一把抓住压下，只能颤抖着与迦尔纳对视。

“今天是二十年的最后一天。我是前来道别的。”

“ ！你果然…” 

有什么不对劲。黑暗的海潮咆哮着升起，星光已经不见踪影。一个可怕的真相浮上阿周那心头。

“我这样的凡夫俗子，只能向你献上人类最卑鄙的情感。”迦尔纳握紧他持刀的手。早已磨得锋利的刀尖顺着他抵在白皙胸膛上，不费吹灰之力地刺开皮肤。血流过宝石的表面，梦境里那妖冶的红光此时暗淡不已。

“阿周那，如果爱情让你实在痛苦的话，就取走我的性命吧。”

干涸的眼眶里终于涌出泪水。

月亮拢去光辉，露出漫天星辰。身上迦尔纳的温度渐渐真实起来，皮肤也泛上血色。他俯首时，阿周那主动扣住他的白发，用尽全身力气交换一吻。

最后一晚比以往任何一次都要激烈。结束后迦尔纳翻过身来仔细地打量他，发出一声轻叹。

“我本来想要把你从牢笼之中解放出来。你是高洁的星星，不应该被人类囚禁在地上。——只是没想到，凡人终究难以逃脱被星星诱惑的命运。因此，我做了一个极为自私的决定。”

阿周那惊诧地看他。迦尔纳瘦削的臂膀紧紧抱住阿周那，宝石抵在他胸口压得那么用力，仿佛要刺开阿周那的皮肤，让两人的血溶在一起。朝阳的第一缕光芒探出来了。

“抱歉，我不会放你离开的。” 

天空染上霞光，阿周那的身体开始渐渐失去知觉。失去意识前，迦尔纳洁白的睫毛在他脸上扫过，有什么冰凉的液体滴落下来。

他又回到了那片海里，这一回缺失的氧气并没有带给他疼痛。海水柔软地包裹着他，替他洗去躯体上的沙尘残伤，让皮肤骨架重新绽放出星光来。朦胧间他睁开双眼，星空的倒影在海中显形，点点光芒从海底汇聚到他身边。彗星们不舍地拥抱他的四肢，又匆匆擦过耳畔，回到天上去了。暖流轻缓地推着他前进，环抱他的温柔令他两眼发酸。母亲将他从羊水中推离，脱离潮湿，回到干燥的大陆上。

意识深处，浪声传来，同他做了最后的告别。

炽烈的金色阳光落在阿周那脸上，他皱起眉头。眼睛干涩难当，仿佛在睡梦中流了一整夜的泪水。迦尔纳早已不见踪影，床头的紫藤被换上了一支朴素的向日葵，庭院里响起割草机的声音。身体异常疲惫无力，直起身时，喉咙里的硬物卡住呼吸，他捂住脸，剧烈地咳嗽起来。

那块东西冰冷地滑过舌尖，带着些许血丝落进手里。阿周那倾过身子把它挡在阴影里。

那是一块晶莹剔透的宝石，在黑暗的手心里闪着血色的光。

今天是他二十岁的第一天。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 磨蹭了一周终于写完了，是我心目中的迦周味故事。因为笔力不足可能有些地方写得比较隐晦，稍微补充几点：  
> 周那确实是星星降生，他对迦尔纳不切实际的幻想导致自己移送了一部分力量给他，所以宝石才会在迦哥身上。  
> 迦其实是流星解放派的自由人。他一开始接近周是为了帮助他逃跑，因为人类毁灭与否值得一个公正的裁判。他对周的感情就是很老套的一见钟情，打碎吊灯也好给他讲故事也好都是哥奇妙的示爱方式（...）  
> 周意识不到自己的能力，但对迦尔纳愈发强烈的依存心和执念让他下意识地把其他人合理地移除了自己周围，只剩下迦尔纳和他两人关在馆里。炎夏里在他心底滋生的既是杀意也是爱情，星星的人格无法承受，于是开始渐渐崩坏。  
> 结尾周那抛弃了星星的力量彻底成为了人，所以石头就物归原处脱离他变成普通宝石了。也可以说周那这颗星星终于做为凡人诞生了，所以标题是a star is born。
> 
> 谢谢你读到这里，如果能留下感想我会很开心的！也欢迎来微博找我！@弯布罗陀海侠


End file.
